


Playing Dirty

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: An innocent game of twister turns into something more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, insinuation, smut-ish sprinkles, suggestive, sleep deprived work

The sound of the plastic scraping against cardboard accompanied the light chatter and few giggles as Steve, Bucky, and I were contorted into a human pretzel on the mat.

"Tell me again how this was supposed to be fun?" I asked, trying to keep my hips up away from Bucky's, since my arms were behind me. My chest was pressed against Steve's, as his right knee pressed firmly against the inside of my left thigh.

Tony let out a laugh as he looked at the board.  "Right foot green," he chortled, taking a sip of his scotch.

I bit my lip as I slid my right foot from the blue dot to the green one, my leg brushing against Steve, my hips lowering into Bucky's lap.

"Whoa, Y/LN," Clint chuckled, "don't you want to buy Barnes a drink first?"

I glared at the archer who just threw his head back and laughed harder. I turned my head towards Bucky as I lifted my pelvis once again off of him, which only pushed into Steve's pelvis. "I am so sorry boys," I whispered, my cheeks burning from the intimate position the game was putting us in. I could see Bucky was trying his best of keeping his hips away from me as well.

"Careful there Barnes," Tony chided playfully, "your ass is about to touch the floor."

This caused Bucky to groan and shift underneath me, his pelvis pressing into me and my cheeks go instantly red.

"I'm going to kill you Stark," Bucky growled out, his breath tickled my neck, which caused me to shift up into Steve.

"Y/N," Steve muttered, "you're going to throw me off balance. I don't want to fall on you."

I shifted my weight and bumped into Bucky.

"If you throw me off, I'll bring you both down," Bucky groaned with a bit of stress.

"Tony, spin the damn thing," I said through gritted teeth, my wrists protesting under the unnatural positioning.

"Oh, I think we should just see how long you three can last in that position," the billionaire commented, a smirk on his face.

Natasha came up and took the spinner away from him.

"Hey!" he protested. "I'm the spin master!"

"Shut it," Natasha said, rolling her eyes, finger flicking the spinner. Her eyes watched it as it slowed down, a smirk formed on her lips as she looked over to is. "Left-hand yellow."

I looked over my shoulder to see where the closest yellow was, a frown forming when I realized that I had to either reach under Steve to get to one or under Bucky. Both men were able to move efficiently to their respective dots: Steve to the one by my left leg and Bucky's went just a row down, taking the easiest one away from me.

"Stuck Y/N?" Clint asked, a smile on his lips as he sipped his beer, leaning against the wall.

I didn't bother to look at him as I played each scenario out in my head. I decided to try to spin and go under Steve. I started to move when I heard Steve take a sharp breath as my arm slid between our bodies and Bucky coughed when I lowered my hips into him as my fingers touched the circle.

"Y/N, do you mind?" Bucky asked. I could hear him clenching his teeth as he spoke.

I decided the best way to get over this game was to just cheat in the most unfair way possible. I pushed my ass into Bucky's lap more as my chest rose into Steve's. In doing so, I could hear both men intake a sharp breath.

"Boys," I whispered, trying to make my voice husky, "you know, we could just do this in my room tonight with no clothes on. Much more fun." Bucky let out a groan and I swore I heard Steve whimper. I could feel Bucky shift, so I took the liberty to push into him. He wasn't able to recover his loss of balance and he fell to the floor.

"Ooph," he hissed. "That was dirty, Y/LN."

I didn't respond as I shifted to turn into Steve, my lips coming dangerously close to his neck. I blew gently on his heated skin, which caused the super soldier to falter, his knee hitting the ground.

"Y/N wins!" Natasha exclaimed as I stood up.

"She cheated," Steve pouted, still kneeling on the ground.

"There isn't a rule about not using my sexuality against you," I chirped. I offered my hand to Bucky, who took it with a glare, and helped him up, then did the same to Steve. I smirked at Natasha, who, in turn, smiled back.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'm calling it a night." I started towards the door as everyone chimed in with their farewells. I was about to reach the elevator when I felt an arm around my waist and another around my shoulder.

"Sore losers boys?" I smirked at the two super soldiers. Bucky's grip tightened on my waist as Steve's lowered to my hip, the two of them ushered me into the lift.

"We're taking you up on your offer," Steve whispered in my ear.

I wiggled out of their grasp, facing them. I stared at both of them, mouth slightly gaped.

"Um, that was just," I hesitated, not sure what to really say. I swallowed thickly as I mulled over the words. I started again. "It really wasn't an offer."

Bucky smirked.  "So, you're just a tease," he stated as he moved behind me, his hips dangerously close to my ass. "Steve, I believe Y/N is nothing but talk."

"That's a shame," Steve said, stepping in front of me, his hands on my hips. He stepped forward, causing me to instinctively step backward, right into Bucky. "I was actually looking forward to it."

I let out a shaky breath as Bucky's metal hand ghosted up my left arm as his flesh one gripped my hip, securing me against him. I saw Steve smirk as his hand reached out and slid under my hair to the nape of my neck. His fingers were hot on my skin, a contrast to Bucky's cold ones lazily going up and down my arm. The blonde leaned forward until his face was mere millimeters away from mine.

"What do you say, Y/N?" Steve asked, his breath fanned over my face, the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

I bit my lip not daring to speak, afraid that I might not be able to form words, but Bucky took the advantage and nuzzled my neck causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

"I think she wants to, Steve," Bucky chuckled, "but we need you to actually say it."

Were these two for real? There was no way they could be serious. They were just trying to get back at me for the game. But the thought of them being serious crept back into my brain. Not hard when Steve was leaving light kisses on my jaw and cheeks while Bucky nipped and nuzzled my neck. Before I could say anything the elevator dinged and I looked to see we've reached my floor.

Shaking my head, I shrugged my shoulders to get out of their grasps. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed both their hands and dragged them towards my room.


End file.
